Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Happy Holidays
|catalogue number = VC1512 |rating = |running time = 46 minutes|re-released by = VCI and Gullane Entertainement|re-release date = }} Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Happy Holidays is a UK VHS release by VCI on 8th March 1999 and it got re-released by VCI and Gullane Entertainment on 11th November 2002. Description It's a cheerful peep peep and a happy hooray for Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends as they venture out on 6 exciting brand new adventures and 3 fantastic new songs. Including lots more action and adventure and of course lots of mischief from the little engines on the Island of Sodor. Guaranteed to keep children entertained over and over again! Episodes # Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday - Sir Topham Hatt's holiday with Lady Hatt and his grandchildren dosen't work out exactly as they planned. # 'A Better View for Gordon - Gordon's boasting comes to a sudden halt at the opening of a new station. # Bye George! - When George the Steamroller is very rude to the engines and nearly causes a serious accident, he soon gets his comeuppance. # Toby and the Flood - Toby gets trapped inspecting the dam above the village which is in danger of flooding. Who can save him? # Oliver's Find - Oliver runs into trouble on his first journey with the mail train. What will happen by dawn? # Make Someone Happy - What possible connection could there be between James and a fairground? Does Mrs. Kyndley hold the answer? Songs # Percy's Seaside Trip # Come for the Ride # Harold the Helicopter Credits Opening (Original 1999 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Happy Holidays title card * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Season 5 intro * Start of Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (1998) Closing (Original 1999 release) (with no trailer) * End of Harold the Helicopter (1998) * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1998 (Short Version) (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (2002 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Gullane Entertainment logo * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Happy Holidays title card * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Season 5 intro * Start of Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (1998) Closing (2002 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Harold the Helicopter (1998) * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1998 (Short Version) (silent) * Gullane Entertainment logo * VCI logo (1995-2005) Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 5 episodes (1998) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 5 episodes (1998) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Britt Allcroft Category:BBFC U Category:2002 VHS Releases Category:Gullane Entertainment